


the plan

by bunny093



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, HQ Thirstmas Week, Hair-pulling, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Hinata Shouyou, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Rough Sex, Scheming Kozume Kenma, Supportive Hinata Shouyou, The Author Regrets Nothing, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, but she's also embarrassed, kind of, no beta we just die, shouyou can't say no to kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny093/pseuds/bunny093
Summary: When people look at them together, they always think Kenma is jealous over Shouyou. But they are all so, so wrong. He wasn’t jealous at all. Oh no, no. The jealous one in this relationship was actually Shouyou himself.| HQ Thirstmas Week day 1: jealousy
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177
Collections: Beautiful smut (by SKrauch), Fave pairs (by Skrauch), HQ Thirstmas 2020





	the plan

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language and explicit content is not my strong point so.... yeah.... good luck?
> 
> dedicated to my sweet latam babies meli and rex <3

When people look at them together, they always think Kenma is jealous over Shouyou.

He knows, they all know, that Shouyou is a happy wholesome person who isn’t afraid to make new friends, too outgoing for his own good sometimes. He knows a lot of people and is loved by all of them - platonically and romantically. And people think, when they see how introverted and almost shut-in he is, that Kenma is silently seething when he sees another man touching what is supposedly his.

But they are all so, so wrong.

Kenma doesn't care, actually, he’s happy when Shouyou is happy and he always is when surrounded by people. When they met, all the way back in high school, the ginger haired was already somewhat popular, as outgoing as he still is making friends wherever he was at. Kenma was no exception, ending up as his friend with a simple small encounter - destiny making them meet when both were lost.

He wasn’t jealous at all. Oh no, no. The jealous one in this relationship was actually Shouyou himself.

As stated before, Kenma is the type to avoid social meetings and large crowds, preferring the cozy space of his own home and scrunching up his nose to his closest friends visiting (even if he  _ did _ like them). So when he smiled or showed a slight interest in someone else, Shouyou tended to feel impatient, restless - jealous. He held in his impulses, smiling together with his boyfriend and making acquaintance with said person even if he was pouting inside his head.

Kenma was interested in  _ him _ , Kenma loved  _ him _ . Please give attention to  _ me _ .

This usually results in rough sex until late at night or early in the morning, Shouyou pouring all his frustrations and restlessness into that and leaving more marks that they could count throughout Kenma’s thin body. And the older male felt so sated, body aching all over, he never really scolded the other. But it wasn’t like it happened all the time, but when it did…

“Shouyou, this is that guy I was talking about.” Kenma said with the smallest smile, pointing to the man beside him who he was talking with just a moment ago before his boyfriend showed up.

“The youtuber who inspired you? Nice to meet you.” he offered his hand to be shaken in a polite manner.

“Nice to meet you too. So you’re the boyfriend Kenma told us about.” the clearly older man smiled, throwing his arm around said man’s shoulders “The volleyball player, right?”

“Yes, I am.” Hinata smiled brightly, but Kenma knew better - there was something hard behind the glint in his eyes “I’m happy to see Kenma has friends in this business, please do continue to take care of him.” he bowed politely.

“Shouyou.” he averted his eyes, embarrassed, for the amusement of the third man, who gave some taps on his shoulder before letting go.

“Well, thank you mister pro player, I’ll make sure to watch one of your games. Well, please enjoy the event, I’ll see you both again.” he waved with a smile and walked away, stopping a few steps to talk to some more people, doing the same gesture with his arm and half hugging someone else.

(but not that Shouyou saw that, too busy holding Kenma’s hand and smiling to someone else who approached them to talk)

“You ok?” Kenma asked lowly, pulling him to walk.

“Yeah.” Shouyou nodded.

They kept walking through the event until Kenma had to go up the stage to a live duel against another gamer youtuber. Shouyou was sitting right in front of the stage with a big smile and cheering loudly for his boyfriend, while not so secretly being filmed by his giggling fans. There was nothing on his schedule after this duo, so with a silent look of complaint to his ever supportive boyfriend, they left early for their home - Kenma insisted on going back home after the event, no matter how many times people argued that it was best to stay on the hotel, and who was Shouyou to say no?

That led them to where they were now, with Kenma laid chest down on the mattress, eyes closed while Shouyou ate him out so slowly it could be considered torture, long hair untied and thrown to the side. He moaned softly, hands clenching hard the pillow under him, it’s so, so good how he was feeling, legs trembling and almost giving up, but his boyfriend held his hips firmly in place.

“Shouyou I’m ready.” he whined looking over his shoulder into brown burning eyes, seductive and intense, making his body shiver with excitement.

Shouyou smirked with his mouth half closed, tongue peeking between his already red lips, a thin trail of saliva connecting them both - it was dirty, even more knowing where it was just a moment before, but it made them feel so much more turned on, Kenma’s own member twitching with interest.

Cleaning the mess on his face with the back of his hand, Shouyou made a quick work of putting protection before aligning himself with his boyfriend’s entrance, brushing the tip against it a few times just to tease him, chuckling husky when the other whined impatiently.

Kenma could feel every inch of Shouyou’s cock going in slowly enough to not hurt him - but that’s not what he really wanted, to be honest. It was exhilarating, almost mind-blowing, how his boyfriend knew so much about his body, about how to pleasure him, how to make him moan louder than he usually did. Kenma was normally quiet in bed, not fond of loud noises and often feeling embarrassed with himself, but Shouyou always shattered his control, making him whine, groan and moan with so much  _ want _ , so little restraint.

Kenma loves it.

And that’s why he likes to go back home rather than stay at a hotel, when they both went to events together, because they always have sex in their bed, even if they’re tired after walking so much throughout the day.

“Ah.” he whined loudly when Shouyou retreated, taking his cock almost all out, leaving only the tip inside, before thrusting all of it in a swift move, repeating the movement a few times before building up a rhythm.

Shouyou started, then, to kiss Kenma’s shoulders, biting here and there and leaving traces of himself in places he knew it wouldn’t be a problem for later, all easy enough to cover with one of the many hoodies the other have in his closet, or from Shouyou’s part of the closet (now that the younger was taller and bigger in build, Kenma liked to steal some of his shirts and hoodies because he felt comfy in them - it was also a way to rile up his boyfriend when he was horny).

“More… Shouyou, more.”

Growling loudly, Shouyou straightened his back and adjusted his hips, closing one of his hands on Kenma’s hair and pulling slightly, receiving a moan in response. He smirked, thrusting his hips with more force and faster, relishing in the loud sounds his boyfriend was making. A groan escaped from his throat, his own pleasure building up.

“Cumming, cumming…” Kenma whined, pleaded, hands clenching and unclenching, eyes closed and mouth opened, cheeks read and forehead damped with sweat.

Pulling the hair more roughly, Shouyou took his other hand to Kenma’s leaking cock, jerking him off smoothly to the same rhythm of his hips, making him moan in surprise and pleasure, hips moving back to meet his boyfriend’s.

Kenma was the first one to come, groaning loud and long against the pillow under him, hands searching for something to hold onto and finding the headboard, and Shouyou was soon after, biting hard on his boyfriend’s shoulder, enough to leave another mark in a deeper color than the others. They kept moving their hips against each other, bathing in their pleasures until they were limp, panting hard and loud before Kenma let out a small chuckle, running his fingers through his hair to try to fix it somehow.

“So good…” he murmured, turning a little to kiss Shouyou’s nose tip “Love you.”

“Love you too.” he smiled, hugging the other body close to his with a delightful sigh.

“Thanks for going according to plan.” Kenma said while patting the ginger head, pushing him slightly away soon after to get up.

“What plan?” Shouyou was confused as he saw his boyfriend only smirk at him while looking back at him above his shoulder, eyes with a dangerous glint.

“I wonder…” he chuckled and got up with a groan.

Then, Shouyou realized “Kenma~”

“Come.” he only said, opening the bathroom door.

Shouyou didn’t think twice before getting up and almost running to the bathroom.


End file.
